1. Field
An automated staining system, in particular an automated staining system for processing biological specimens.
2. Background
In various settings, processing and testing of biological specimens is required for diagnostic purposes. Generally speaking, pathologists and other diagnosticians collect and study samples from patients, and utilize microscopic examination, and other devices to assess the samples at cellular levels. Numerous steps typically are involved in pathology and other diagnostic processes, including the collection of biological samples such as blood and tissue, processing the samples, preparation of microscope slides, staining, examination, re-testing or re-staining, collecting additional samples, re-examination of the samples, and ultimately the offering of diagnostic findings.
Tissue processors can be operated with varying levels of automation to process human or animal tissue specimens for histology or pathology uses. Various types of chemical reagents can be used at various stages of tissue processing and various systems have been developed for delivering reagents to specimen containing slides. Examples of known reagent delivery systems include small quantity release dispensers, manual pouring into reagent vats, or via bulk containers connected with a processor via tubing.
There are various disadvantages of known systems. For example, manually pouring into, or draining, reagent vats is time consuming and requires pouring accuracy, thereby decreasing the overall efficiency of the tissue processing system. Another disadvantage is that manually pouring and draining reagents can be sloppy, requiring clean-up of spills and consequential instrument down-time. A further disadvantage is that manually selecting the correct reagent requires operator attention and accuracy and there is an increased possibility of reagent application errors, resulting in a decrease in test accuracy and operational efficiency.